Green Eyed Doctor
by JemiSmitchie4ever20
Summary: Children love fairytales. But what if you're telling them the story of how you and your husband met? For Bella and Edward, it's a story almost like a real life fairy tale, a tale of falling in love with a doctor with green eyes. R&R.. ALL HUMAN


A/N: This story is written by Whiteluvpink and JemiSmitchie4ever20. This first chapter is written by both of us. But the next chapters, JemiSmitchie4ever20 will write EPOV and Whitluvpink will write BPOV.. J .. Read it and review .. Hope you like it just as much as we do..

-whiteluvpink and JemiSmitchie4ever20-

* * *

"Mommy… Mommy…" I look down at the mirror I've been holding,checking the reflection of myself. "Mommy, story!"

"Excuse me young lady? What's the word?" I put the small mirror away.

"Please?" a little one toothy smile come across my three years old daughter's face.

"That's my girl. Stephanie?" I call to my other daughter. The room's door down the hallway from the one I have been in open up, and my nine year old look-a-like of her father steps out. She acts a lot like him too.

"Yeah mom?" she asks. Her green eyes shine with curiosity.

"Do you want to hear a story with Renesmee?"

"Um.. Sure mom." Stephanie walks down the hall into Renesmee's room and sits on the foot of the bed. I tuck Renesmee into bed and sit beside Renesmee.

"Ok girls, what story would you guys like to hear?"

"Ohh how about the one…" Stephanie starts to say.

"Oh mommy! How about the story of how you and daddy met!! I love that story." Renesmee suddenly yells, interrupting her sister.

"Aww man. We always hear that story." Stephanie pouts.

"Oh come on Steph. Pleaaseeee!" Renesmee begs, she folds her hands in front of her chest and kneel beside me, facing her older sister.

"Oh ohh.." Stephanie groans. "Fine.. Go ahead mom." She huffs.

Renesmee giggles and claps her hands.

"Its one of my favorite stories too." I smile, thinking back to that day….

"It all started when I turned 22…"

_**Flashback:**_

"Promise me you'll be careful, Bella." Alice, my petite best friend says.

"Yeah, I promise you. I'll be careful, Mom." I tease her.

She stuck out her tongue, although her eyes say something different. She really worries about me.

I sighed.

"Alice, I'll be okay. It's not the first time I go home by myself at half past ten at night." She's been arguing about me driving home by myself from the moment I said I wanted to go home.

"But I have bad feelings.."

I stop her before she can finish her sentence. She always has prediction about future of the person closed to her. Strange enough, her predictions always happen.

"Believe me, Alice." I assure her. "Jasper has been waiting for you at home. I won't make him wait any longer." Jasper is her husband. They have been married for 4 months now.

It's her time to sigh. "Okay, but call me the time you get home."

I salute her and get in to my car.

"Bye, Alice. Be careful on your way home." I said through my opened window.

She waves her hand and smiles, but it's easy to see that she's still worry.

Alice has been my best friend for years. The first time we met was when we were in Junior High. The day I introduced my name at her, she said that we would be best friend and we are best friend until now. See, her prediction happens. But there's time when what she said didn't happen.

I'm pulled out of reverie by the sound of my phone. I smiled before I answered.

"Hi, Emmett."

"Where are you?" Emmett asks. He's my brother. And I've been living with him in the apartment. We live apart from our parents.

"On my way home." I answer him.

"Okay, listen. I need to you to stop by.." My phone slips from my hand.

I groan and bend down, try to reach the phone that has fallen near my feet.

"Got it." I smile and put the phone back to my ear.

"What were you saying again?"

"I said I need you to go .."

I get back to my first position and look up. There's a car that's going to my direction.

"Arghh!" That's all I can say before my head hit the stirring wheel and I can't see anything.

* * *

"Please help her." I hear a girl's voice says. Her voice isn't clear because it seems like she's been crying and it seems far.

"Calm down, Alice. It won't do any good if you're hysteric like this." Another voice says. It's male's voice now. Alice. It's Alice. Alice's here.

"Calm down? How could I calm down, Jasper? She's my best friend and she's dying in there." Alice's yelled.

Where am I?

"Mrs Whitlock, I need you to calm down." A velvety voice said. It's another male's voice yet his voice is calming and soothing. "We'll try our best here."

"Please, Dr Culllen. Help my sister. Don't let her die." It's Emmett's voice.

"We'll do our best." That's the only answer from the velvety voice. Dr Cullen, I assume.

But then darkness comes again. And although I try to push it away, it keeps pushing me down.

"Doctor!" a voice near me calls.

"Doctor, her heart beats!"

"Bella!" Alice yells again, but then her voice can't be heard again after a voice of the door being close heard.

"Please, stay with me. Please." I heard the doctor says.

I'm tired, tired of fighting against the darkness. So I surrender and let the darkness take me.

"Please, stay with me."

I wish I can, Doc. I wish I can.

* * *

"She seems really peaceful." Alice said softly. "People won't believe that she had almost.. died." She said the last part in a whisper. "Apart from the stitches she gets."

"Bella, wake up." Emmett said. His voice really nears to me. "What should I tell our parents if you don't get up?"

I tried to open my eyes slowly.

"Alice, Emmett. She's awake." Jasper said, relieved.

I close my eyes again at the sudden lightness. I groan when I feel all of my body hurt.

"Where am I?" I asked them. My voice sounded hoarse and weak.

"Ms. Swan?" I turned my head to the voice. What I saw was blurry, but a pair of beautiful green eyes was the last thing I saw before blacking out again...

_**Present time:**_

"Mommy!" My daughter, Renesmee, interrupt me.

"Yes, baby?"

"Why did you give up?" Her big chocolate eyes stare into mine. Her eyes watering. She always almost cry when I tell her this part, but everytime i asked her about it, she never answered me.

Now I know why.

"Because mommy was too tired. But I'm happy that I alive now. Because I get to meet my two angels." I smiled.

Both of them come to me and hug me.

"We love you, Mommy." Both of them said and kiss my cheeks.

I kiss each of their forehead.

"I love you too, Honey. Now, still want to hear the story?"

"Of course!" They said.

"Now where was I? Ohh yes the green eyes.."

* * *

Soo.. like it? Stephanie and I put a lot of work on writing this story.. And we are on the other side of the world from each other.. : ) Your reviews tell us if you guys would like us to continue this story or not.. Hope you guys wish for it to be continued!

Love ya,  
JemiSmitchie4ever20


End file.
